The AllPowerful A Death NoteZim Crossover :D
by ThexDarkxAngel
Summary: Just the first chapter so far, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, just wanted to post my first fanfiction written in a while and my first one uploaded on here :D Read and enjoy! Comments appreciated


_**Death Note/Invader Zim Crossover**_

_Chapter One_

After school one bitter winter day, Zim sat in his house bored – and angry. In the past few days, he had been trying to come up with a new plan to destroy the Earth, but he couldn't come up with anything quite wicked enough. He was fresh out of ideas and unhappy about it.

"This can't be happening to me," he muttered to himself. "I am ZIM! Master of all things evil and vile and...and...disturbingly SICKENING! I need a new plan, and fast!"

His eyes danced to the other side of the room, where he sighted his television set.

"But of course! Surely by studying current human events, I can be inspired with a whole new EVIL way to take over the human race and destroy the world!" He laughed evilly to himself. "GIR!" he then cried. "Get me the remote!"

"Yes, sir!" GIR responded. He picked the remote control up and began smacking himself in the head with it while playfully giggling like...well, GIR.

Zim rolled his eyes and snatched the device from GIR's hands. He turned the TV on just in time to catch the latest news broadcast.

"Another ex-convict found dead in his home early this morning," one reporter stated. "There was no murder weapon and no signs of a break-in; nor did the man have any health problems in the past. No doubt this was the work of Kira."

Zim's eyebrows rose. "Kira? Who is this 'Kira' the humans speak of?"

"Kira seems to develop more and more worshipers each time he commits a murder," a second reporter stated. "With so much growing support, Kira just may become the new god of this country."

"Or the _world_, even," the first reporter retorted. "And, well, he stands for justice, so he claims, so he just might get what he wants."

Zim sat inches away from the TV, his eyes practically glued to the screen and his little Irken ears pressed against the speakers.

"What is this?" he asked. "This _Kira_ character is fascinated with destroying humans too?!"

His expression of awe and wonder suddenly fell to a look of anger and determination.

"No! He can't try to take credit for my work; this is my purpose, _my_ task! It's _my_ job to become the new ruler of the world, not this _Kira _person! Well, he won't get away with this too easily..."

Zim stormed out of the living room and headed towards his laboratory. GIR followed behind him.

"GIR!" Zim exclaimed. "Get the video recorder and prepare for a broadcast. I have a thing or two to say to this _Kira_ person." He said the name as if it poisoned his tongue.

"Okey dokey!" GIR replied excitedly.

~X~

Light Yagami was on the verge of falling asleep at his desk when his father Soichiro suddenly burst into the office with L and Matsuda at his side. By the panic-stricken looks on their faces, Light could tell something was wrong – or perhaps, in his case of Kira, something went smoothly and according to plan.

"Hey," Light said. "What's up? Is everything okay?" He feigned great concern.

"We just intercepted a message from Sakura TV," Matsuda said. "Apparently they got a video message from an anonymous viewer late yesterday evening."

"From what we heard from those at Sakura TV," L stated in his usual calm, dulcet tone, "it is a challenge to Kira."

Light's eyes lit up. "A challenge to Kira?" he asked. "What kind of idiot would try pulling off a stunt like that? Do they have a death wish?"

"Well, in the video, he says his name is Zim. He didn't bother trying to hide his face when stating his name in the video, so he's obviously unaware of Kira's powers."

"Either that, or he's got one hell of a plan up his sleeve," Soichiro muttered.

"Whatever the case, the guys at Sakura TV have blurred his face, but not his name, for safety reasons," Matsuda stated.

_Huh_, Light thought. _They're caring about others rather than themselves for once_. "Do we have the video?" he asked.

"They're broadcasting it live in thirty seconds," L replied, glancing at a nearby clock. It was nearing six o'clock.

"Let's put it on," Light demanded. "See what this little challenger has to say to Kira."

_Light seems awfully curious of this message to Kira_, L thought. _Or perhaps it's just the natural curiosity inside of him, as all investigators have, myself included. Hmm. I can't base my theory that he is Kira on one little reaction from him. I'll see how he responds to the message._

Matsuda turned one of the small screens on the main large one to the Sakura TV channel.

Light sat back in his chair, looking fully relaxed. _I can't appear too excited about this message – hell, I __can hardly show any emotion without L getting suspicious. I just have to play it cool. Besides, it's probably just some kid who got drunk with his buddies and thought it'd be a blast to provoke Kira. Nothing I should be too concerned about_.

Hitoshi Demegawa was on the screen moments later. "Hello, and welcome to tonight's broadcast," he stated, giving a cocky, crooked-toothed smile to his viewers. "Tonight, we have something very special to present to you. It is a video that was delivered to us by a young boy – at least, I think he's a boy, with a _very_ strange skin condition of some sort – by the name of Zim. He appears to _challenge_ Kira." He snickered. "I told you is was very special. Kira, if you're watching this...."

L gazed Light's way and stared at him for a few moments, then looked back at the screen.

Hitoshi just chuckled and said, "Well, we'll just see what happens. Play it!"

The video came on. A little green creature stood there, his face blurred out as promised. It had been recorded in a very dark room; so dark, that even if the creature's face hadn't been blurred out, it would be impossible to tell what his face looked like anyways.

"Hello, _Kira_," Zim snarled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am ZIM, the master of all horrid and evil, and soon to be the supreme ruler of the world. Let me tell you something, _Kira_, and listen _very_ carefully. If you keep this killing-humans-and-trying-to-become-a-new-god thing, it will interfere with my plans. And that's against the rules of Zim! So I'll say this once and only once. I am the supreme being here, not you! You are no god. You are just another pathetic human worm baby! While I am ZIM! And I will DESTORY YOU!" He laughed insanely with GIR at his side, and the screen went black.

"Hmm?" Light asked, stunned. _I can't believe this. Is this some kind of joke? It's gotta be. He looks like...just a kid_!

"Well, that was very...interesting," Matsuda said.

"What was it, just some kind of prank?" Soichiro inquired, echoing Light's thoughts.

"I wonder how Kira will respond to it?"

"Yes, I was just wondering that myself," L replied.

Light could see from the corner of his eye that L was eying him again. He kept his cool, leaned back in his chair and said, "I don't think Kira will give this much attention; either that, or he'll just get a good chuckle out of this."

"Yeah, it's really hard to take something like that seriously," Matsuda added.

"Yes, but it's not just because it poorly resembles a threat or challenge to Kira. Kira isn't going to be concerned with some little imbecile who claims his goal is to 'destroy him' or anything. Kira is mainly focused on destroying criminals. He isn't going to care if some kid with a dislike of the human race hates him or his work or anything he does."

"Yes, you're probably right," L said. _And if you are, then you're very good at predicting Kira's reactions, which wouldn't be very likely unless you were in fact Kira_.

"We shouldn't let this be very effective on us, either," Light added. "If Kira doesn't respond, then it has nothing to do with our investigation and primary goals; if he doesn't care, why should we?"

"We should still keep an eye out in case Kira _does_ end up taking it seriously," Soichiro stated.

"Yes, of course," L said.

"I agree," Light said. _Now the main thing I need to focus on now is, how _will_ Kira respond? They already know my theory that Kira will ignore it or just laugh at it, so if I do just that, it may increase suspicion. I will respond to this guy Zim. Besides, what could happen? It sounds fun to me_...

_Bring it on, all-powerful Zim._


End file.
